30 Day OTP Challenge
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: This is my version of the 30 Day OTP Challenge with my favorite OTP: Destiel. Fluffly and sometimes a little bit angst. Enjoy :)
1. Day 1 Holding Hands

"Is this really necessary Dean?" Castiel asks for the eleventh time today. "Yeah Cas, it really is." Dean replies getting frustrated. After Castiel lost his grace and became human, he could be possessed by a demon and Dean wasn't going to take the chance. Castiel had to get an anti-possession tattoo. Castiel wasn't very happy with the idea. Castiel was actually kind of scared, although he would never admit it. Being human he experienced not only emotions but also physical stuff, like pain. No Castiel was nowhere near happy but he knew Dean would force him anyway.

Castiel sighs. "Okay Dean, when?"

"Tomorrow, it's too late now. Come on buddy, you'll be fine." Dean says relieved, happy he doesn't need to convince Castiel any longer.

"I guess so." Castiel murmured, still a little unsure. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night." Castiel gives Dean a small smile and heads upstairs towards his room.

He starts to undress himself, leaving him in his boxers and put on an old worn T-shirt that used to belong to Dean. Dean gave it to him after he became human, because now Castiel had to sleep and the only clothes he had were his trench coat and suit. Not comfortable to sleep in.

Castiel walks to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Dean taught him a little while back. He believes it was called an "awkward" experience. At first he couldn't get it right and nearly choked on the toothpaste in his mouth. But after a while and the guidance of Dean he mastered the art of teeth brushing.

Castiel spits out the remaining toothpaste and walks to the light switch, turning the lamp in his room off. He couldn't see much in the darkness and almost trips, but he manages to catch himself before he falls. Finally, he feels the soft duvet of his bed under his hands and lays down, dreading tomorrow. He tries to sleep but he is left twisting and turning until the sun comes up. He then falls asleep, too tired to keep his eyes open.

Castiel feels a hand gently shake his arm. He mumbles something incoherent and turns to the other side of the bed, curling up in a fetal position. He hears a chuckle, waking him up a bit more. He decides to look up, seeing Dean fully dressed, standing next to the bed.

"Cas? Wake up buddy, we're leaving in an hour." Dean says while walking through the bedroom door. Castiel groans, but still gets up, gather his clothes and hops into the shower. The warm water against his back wakes him up fully and the anxious thoughts come back.

Come on Castiel, it's just a tattoo. You are, well was, an angel of the lord. You defeated many monsters, you have fought many wars and even died a few times. What are you afraid of? Dean will be with you, he'll take care of you.

Dean… Castiel knew he was in love with Dean, but he also knew Dean is straight and has no interest in dating men. Sometimes Castiel regrets choosing a man to possess. On the other hand, he knew Jimmy's vessel is perfect for him.

He still wishes Dean would somehow love him the way he loves Dean. He could only dream of the day Dean develops feelings for him. There has been many times Castiel wanted to confess his love, though he was always too afraid to do so. He would not risk his friendship over a little crush. Okay, maybe massive crush, but that's not the point. Dean is way too important, he'd rather have him as a friend than not at all.

The now cold water of the shower breaks Castiel out of his thoughts. He walks out of the shower, dries his body with a towel and put on his usual suit and trench coat. Suddenly he smells bacon and… eggs maybe? He feels his tummy rumble and heads downstairs. He walks into the kitchen and sees Dean putting some bacon and eggs on two plates. "Hey, you're finally out of the shower." Dean says playfully. "Grab a plate and eat. We'll go after we're finished."

"Thank you Dean. Is Sam not eating with us today?" Castiel asks looking around. "No, he went grocery shopping this morning, he said something about us not having any healthy food around." Dean responds with a scowl on his face, making Castiel giggle. His face heats up from embarrassment and he looks down at his plate. He starts to eat the surprisingly delicious breakfast Dean has made. The bunker is completely silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, actually it was peaceful. Both men lost in thought.

After they are done, Dean grabs both plates and put them in the sink. "You ready Cas?"

"Sure." Castiel says, trying to be convincing, but failing. "I'll stay with you until it's done, okay?" Dean smiles softly at Castiel, making his tense form relax a little.

"I would highly appreciate that." Castiel says, smiling up at Dean. "Of course, that's what friends are for."

Castiel smiles again, but Dean notices it doesn't reach his eyes. Deciding to ignore it, he walks out of the bunker and towards the impala, Castiel follows him. They both step into the Impala and Dean drives away. Dean turns on the radio and he deafening sound of ACDC's Back In Black pierces through the car. Castiel doesn't particularly likes this music, but if it makes Dean happy he would bear through it. After a couple more classic rock songs they arrive at a small tattoo shop called "Inkspired". Dean opens the door and motions for Castiel to walk in as well. Castiel steps into the store and is overwhelmed with the smell of green soap. He then hears the loud, almost drilling of the tattoo guns the artists use.

Castiel watches in horror as he sees a girl probably about twenty getting her tattoo. Maybe it's her first? He notices the pained expression on her face, but is distracted when a large man with arms full of different colored tattoo's and piercings in his face walks up to them. "Is it your first? I'm Ed." He says in a friendly tone. "Yes, it is my first tattoo. I'm Castiel and this is Dean, nice to meet you" Castiel answers starting to get anxious again. The noise of the tattoo gun still in his head. Ed nods kindly at Dean. "This is the design." Dean hands the anti-possession symbol over to Ed. "Well, looking at the design it wouldn't take too long to draw. Where do you want it?" Ed asks Castiel, who points at the upper left part of his chest. "Okay, I'll be with you in ten minutes. You can wait here in the waiting room." Ed says, pointing at a few chairs and a table with magazines and portfolio's on it.

Castiel and Dean both sit down at the two empty chairs next to each other. Castiel immediately hunches over starts playing with the belt of his trench coat he never uses. Neither of them say anything. Dean glances over to Castiel repeatedly, making sure he's still okay. He notices Castiel biting his lip hard.

 _Damn, that's hot._ Now is not the time Dean! The poor guy looks terrified. These thoughts don't shock me anymore, I like him and I've known for a while now. "Okay, I'm all done. You can come over and lie down on this chair. You do need to take off your coat and shirt." Castiel looks at Dean, worry written all over his face. "It'll be fine Cas, I'm here, okay."

Dean says softly, trying his best to sound reassuring. Castiel gives him a small smile and shrugs off his trench coat, hanging it at the coat stand. He then unbuttons his shirt and folds it neatly handing it over to Dean. 

Dean takes the shirt and tries his best not to get flustered at sight of a shirtless Castiel. His chest and arms are muscular but not bulky. He is still a very slim guy.

Castiel walks over to the chair and hesitantly lays down. Ed puts the drawing on his chest and pulls it off, leaving the design of the symbol behind. He looks at Dean for confirmation and receives a small nod.

Dean grabs a chair, puts it next to Castiel and sits down. His hand lies dangerously close to Castiel but Dean isn't brave enough to hold it. "Here we go." Ed says cheerfully and starts inking Castiel.

Castiel feels the sharp pain of the needle on his chest, he winces and tries to focus on Dean. Dean smiles at him. He tries to smile back, but grimaces instead. Suddenly Dean grabs his hand and squeeze it a little. "You can squeeze as hard as you want, it might help." Dean whispers. "So how long have you been together?" Dean whips his head as fast as lighting and looks at Ed with a shocked expression on his face. Castiel would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. He is also a bit confused, not getting where this is going.

"Almost six years now." Castiel says confidently. Dean whips his head around again, now staring at Castiel with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water.

"That's not what he meant Cas." Dean says after about a minute of just staring. "Oh." Is all Castiel says his face heating up.

"Too bad, you guys would make a cute couple." Ed teases winking at Castiel.

Dean is about as red as a tomato at the comment, looking down sadly at their intertwined hands.

 _Only in his dreams._


	2. Day 2 Cuddling

Dean shot up straight in bed. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. The images of his previous nightmare flooding through him, making him either want to punch something or curl up in a dark corner and cry.

He has had nightmares ever since the Mark disappeared. The nightmares were always the bad things he had done to the people he loves. A big part of those nightmares containing him beating up Castiel and the defeated look Castiel had. The angel didn't even fight back, he could have easily smite him but he didn't. The worst part was the look in Castiel's eyes when he almost killed him. The pure sadness in those big blue orbs.

Dean looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand. _It was only 2.36._ He knew he wouldn't fall asleep anyways, so he threw the duvet off of him and stepped out of bed. He walked downstairs to the kitchen grabbing a beer and sitting down at the small brown diner table. The bunker was very quiet, due to Sam being asleep. He didn't mind the silence for a change.

If he can't sleep, why not drown his sorrow in alcohol? His beer was only half empty when he heard a familiar fluttering of wings.

"Cas?" Dean asks surprised, he thought Castiel hated him after what he did. Dean had prayed a dozen of times, but Castiel never seemed to answer.

"Hello Dean." Castiel's deep voice sounded from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, turning around looking straight into his deep blue eyes. He could get lost in those captivating eyes.

"I came here to see how you are doing." Castiel answered with worried eyes, his hand running through his already messy hair.

"I'm fine Cas, how are you? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I apologize, heaven is chaotic after the darkness was freed. I wanted to visit you, but I never had the time. The angels need me." Castiel gave Dean a small apologetic smile.

"Yeah, it seems like the angels always need you." Dean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Truth is, he needed Cas. Maybe even more than the angels do.

There was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. It used to be a lot easier to talk, mostly about nothing in particular. It just didn't feel right anymore and Dean couldn't find the words to actually ask Castiel for forgiveness, to afraid Castiel wouldn't accept.

"Look Dean-."

"Cas I-."

They looked at each other for a split second and Dean started laughing. The first time he has laughed in a long time. Even Castiel wore an amused smile on his face. When Dean finally got himself together, he looked at Castiel expectantly, waiting for him to start.

"Dean,-." Castiel started with a sigh. "I know things have been hard for you. I know about the nightmares you're having and I want you to know that I'm not angry. I just want you to forgive yourself."

"Forgive myself?!" Dean said, getting angry. His hands clutching the table, knuckles turning white. "How can I forgive myself when I hurt the people I love? How can I possibly forgive myself when I hurt you, of all people. I beat you up Cas, hell I nearly killed you. You have every right to be angry, to never want to see me again."

"Dean, please calm down. You weren't yourself. It was the Mark and you know it deep down. It's time to let that all behind you. Come with me." Castiel now walked in the direction of the staircase leading to Dean's bedroom.

Dean hesitated, but after a few seconds of not knowing what to do, he quickly stumbles after Castiel. When they arrived at Dean's bedroom, Castiel told him to lie down.

Dean gets into his bed and feels the soft duvet being thrown over his body. Snuggling into the warmth, he almost forgot Castiel was still standing next to his bed.

"Sleep. With all of the research you're doing about the Darkness, you are going to need it. Figuring out how the Darkness works is important, but I have learned sleeping is also important." Castiel said softly, trying to not break the peaceful atmosphere that suddenly arose.

Castiel was about to fly out of the room when he heard a faint whisper, coming from the hunter with the beautiful grass green eyes.

"Stay."

Dean didn't mean to say it, the word just slipped from his mouth. He was anxiously waiting for Castiel's response. When Castiel looked at him with gentle and caring eyes, he felt at ease.

"Okay." Castiel whispers back not quite knowing what to do. Should he sit down? Or maybe keep standing.

He felt a hand on his arm, pulling him towards the bed. Dean was now laying on the other side of the bed, making room for Castiel to lie down with him.

Castiel sat down and stripped to his white t-shirt and boxers. He felt Dean staring at him, but he tried to ignore it.  
He lay down on his back and rested his head on the pillow. He didn't know what Dean wanted him to do so he decided to lie down very still and wait for Dean's instructions.

Dean let out a soft chuckle noticing how stiff Castiel looks. He scooted closer to Castiel and lays his head on Castiel's chest.

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's waist, while Dean puts his hand next to his head on Castiel's chest.

Dean slowly falls asleep, enveloped in the warmth of Castiel.

 _It finally feels right again._


	3. Day 3 Gaming

**A/N Hi everybody, I'm really sorry this is way too late (almost a week), but I was in London with crappy WiFi so I couldn't upload or write. I will be updating every day for the 30 Day OTP Challenge.**

 **P.s. You can always send us request or questions!**

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled for the twelfth time that evening. Dean and Castiel had been playing for quite a while now. At first Sam had played with them, but he gave up as he kept losing. Now he sat on a sofa chair next to the couch where Castiel and Dean were seated.

Dean was throwing fits as Castiel kept winning and he kept losing. Castiel always came number one and he number two. Not once had he been able to beat the former angel. He same former angel who had never even played Mario Kart, but he was a fast learner. Dean now regretted taking Castiel to the small flea market in town. It wasn't his fault. Castiel practically begged him to go. At first he said no, but Castiel looked like Dean just kicked his dog. So they went. Damn that guy and his puppy dog eyes.

They found the gaming console amongst a few other games in a box. This made Dean very excited, he had never owned a gaming console as a kid. The only games he played were at an arcade when he sneaked out of the motel they were currently staying at.

He never had a normal childhood, not ever since the fire. Instead of running around playing hide and seek, he running around looking for the monsters he had to kill. And instead of playing with toys, he cleaned his guns and practiced with weapons.

Dean never knew what it was like to be a normal kid, so maybe that's why he never missed it.

 _He didn't know better._

Now was his chance to finally be a kid, even if it's just for a while.

That's why he bought the console in the first place. The moment he laid his eyes on it, he walked over to the lady behind the counter and paid for it with a big grin stretching his face.

He bought a gaming console called a Wii U, with additional consoles, steering wheels and a few games.

Castiel had never seen him that enthusiastic before. Dean walked over to him with sparkles in his eyes and a smile on his face. A genuine smile.

Of course Castiel was happy to see Dean happy, but he didn't understand why Dean was so thrilled about a piece of plastic with remotes.

"I don't understand Dean, what is that." Castiel asked, curious, his eyes scanning the unfamiliar object with squinted eyes.

"You see." Dean mischievously replied, with a sly smirk on his face walking towards the Impala.

And now they were sat on the couch, both with a steering wheel in their hands, getting ready for another intense round of Mario Kart.

The game started and they were both off with a boost for getting the perfect start. They were neck to neck until the second round were Dean fell off the road and Castiel was number one again. Dean couldn't beat him after that, he was too far behind. He started to develop a passionate hate for Rainbow Road.

"I don't get it, how do you keep winning?!" Dean throws his steering wheel on the table in front of him and stands up.

"I'm going to get another beer."

Castiel looked at Sam with wide eyes. "I thought the goal of the game was becoming number one. I don't understand what I have done wrong. Is Dean mad at me?"

"Look Cas, Dean is just frustrated because he wasn't able to beat you. He is not really mad at you, just the game." Sam explained gently, trying to help Castiel understand.

"Oh." Castiel said, looking down at his hands. At first he didn't see the appeal, but after a while he really started to enjoy himself. He now saw why Dean was so eager to play. He couldn't figure what he was supposed to do at first, after two rounds, he got the hang of it.

"How did you even manage to play this good? You've beaten all of our asses, even the online people." Sam asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I just figure out the best strategy for the different worlds." Castiel shrugged. Maybe it was the perks of being a former angel.

"Okay, listen, here's what you do. You are not going to try hard next game. You're going to let Dean win." Sam whispered, looking at the kitchen.

"And why would I do that?" Castiel asked in a hushed tone, confusion clear on his face.

"Because it would make Dean happy." Sam replied in the same tone.

Castiel was about to reply, but Sam nodded at the door as to say "Dean's coming" and sent him a small wink.

Dean walked over to the couch, put the beer on the table and grabbed the wheel again. "Ready for the next game Cas?"

"Yes Dean, I'm ready."

This time Castiel let him win, he made it seem like it was a close call so Dean wouldn't suspect anything. It worked.

Dean was overjoyed, throwing his hands in the air screaming "I'm victorious!".

Yes Castiel lost and wasn't particularly pleased about it, until he saw the expression of pure joy on Dean's face. Castiel's eyes softened and he smiled.

 _He would do everything to make Dean happy._


	4. Day 4 On a Date

**A/N This was supposed to be a non-AU. Oh well.**

Requests and prompts welcome! Just send us a message.

It had taken courage, bravery and some reassuring words from Sam and Charlie, but Dean finally asked Castiel out on a date.

"Hey Cas…" Dean started nervously, but didn't continue. His eyes not meeting the ocean blue one's in front of him. "Yes Dean?" Castiel's deep voice asked, encouraging him to talk. "I-I uh, you know what? Never mind." Dean laughed shakily, turning away and started walking.

"No Dean wait. What did you want to talk to me about?" Dean stood still, yet didn't turn around. His shoulders slumped and he looked down at his shoes. Should I ask him? What if he said no? Their friendship would be ruined. He wouldn't like him like that anyways and I don't know if I can handle the disappointment and the hurt if he said no. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe this was too big of a risk.

But what if he said yes? What would the future hold for them? Well, there's only one way to find out.

So he turned around, looked deep into Castiel's eyes and said those eight words that had made him nervous all day. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Castiel was dumbstruck, never has he thought Dean would ask him that. He thought they would stay friends nothing more, his feelings left unanswered. He felt his jaw hanging slunk and his eyes going wide. Why did Dean look so sad?

That's when Castiel realized he had been staring at Dean for a minute without even replying.

"Y-yes." Castiel stammered, his cheeks flushing red. Dean's expression changed three times, from baffled to denial and at last the face of a man who just won the lottery, in a second. It was pretty impressive and it would have been funny if Castiel wasn't still perplexed by the fact that _the_ Dean Winchester asked him out. The same Dean Winchester, who was the most popular guy at their school and besides that also captain of the football team. Castiel wasn't popular, he had a small group of friends, but that was it. He wasn't a nerd or an emo or a sport fanatic. He was just average Castiel.

Their mothers were close friends so of course they became friends. They went to the same primary school and now in the same high school. When Dean became popular, Castiel was afraid that Dean might abandon him, leave him because he now had better friends. To Castiel's relief, he never did.

Dean is very good looking, girls and guys (yes, even the heterosexual guys) swooned over his candy apple green eyes and his muscular body, that was one of the reasons he became popular. The main reason, though, the fact that he is nice to everybody. Popular kids often become cocky, arrogant and overall bullies. Dean made sure the school was safe for everybody.

Castiel admired that in him.

So yes, Dean Winchester was kind of amazing and that's why Castiel fell head over heels for him.

"Okay, so pick you up at seven?" Dean grinned, looking down at Castiel. "Sure. Seven sounds good." Castiel smiled back, he still couldn't help but starting to feel a bit anxious. What if he did or said something wrong. It would ruin everything. What should he wear? He didn't even know where Dean was taking him. What did he do when there was an awkward silence?

"Alright, see you then." A voice sounded breaking him out of his worries. Dean turned around and nearly ran towards his car and stepped in. The car was a black Chevy Impala from 1967. Castiel remembered Dean got the car from his dad as a birthday present. He loved his "baby" so he was very careful with "her". Castiel had to admit, it was a nice car.

Castiel got into his own car and rushed back home. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, biting into it as he walked up the stairs. He had a few hours to kill before he had to start getting ready for his date with Dean.

 _Date with Dean._

It still sounded unreal to him, like he imagined everything. Like it was a dream, which he would wake up from in the morning and realize something like this would never happen.

But the big smile on Dean's face was still fresh in his memories and he couldn't help but smile as well. Maybe it would turn out great.

He spends the next two hours watching pointless TV shows to calm his nerves and kill some time. When it was half past six he turned off the tv and stood up from his bed.

What should he wear? After debating for almost ten minutes, which clothes he would wear, he went with a leather jacket, white shirt and black skinny jeans. He finished it off with a pair of black converse.

Twenty minutes left.

Castiel decided he would tame his chaotic hair and tried making it look more tousled. Finally happy with his appearance, he walked out of the bathroom and slowly made his way downstairs.

Fifteen minutes left.

He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. I don't know if I can do this, so many things can go wrong. They have known each other for such a long time, they had nothing to talk about. He couldn't tell Dean funny stories because he took a part in almost every one. And if he didn't, Castiel probably told him about it anyways.

That's what made their friendship so beautiful. They had no secrets, just trust and each other.

Eight minutes left.

The anxious feeling getting bigger and bigger.

Six minutes left.

Everything will be fine, don't worry.

Five minutes left.

Everything is not fine.

Three minutes left.

His heart started beating like crazy. Now was the time to panic.

One minute left.

Is that someone knocking at the door? Castiel hesitantly walked over to the door. Reaching for the doorknob, he noticed his hands were shaking.

Come on, it's just a date.

He swung the door open and before him stood the most handsome man he has ever seen.

Dean was dressed in a black T-shirt, his worn brown leather jacket and the necklace his little brother Sam once gave him for Christmas.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked shyly, his head slightly down. He looked up at Castiel and gave him a small smile.

When Castiel gazed into the eyes of his best friend, he knew everything was going to be okay.

"Yes, let's go." Castiel smiled and followed Dean in his car. Dean, like the gentleman he is, held the door open for Castiel to step in. Dean walked around the car and got into the driver's seat, starting the engine.

"We're here." Dean said, stepping out of the car. He ran around and opened the door for Castiel once again.

"Thank you." Castiel said, getting out of the car and breathing in the fresh air.

"Where are we?"

"We are in a field I discovered a long time ago. I usually come here to think, but I wanted to take you here. You'll love it." Dean walked towards the back of the Impala and opened the trunk. He grabbed a small picnic basket and sat down on the hood.

"Come here." Dean said, patting the hood.

Castiel smiled and sat down, enjoying the view. The sun was almost setting, giving the sky the most beautiful orange and purple colors. It really was a sight.

"I got us something to eat." Dean smirked. Castiel got confused until he saw the familiar logo on the wrapping of a large burger. "You got me my favorite burgers?"

Dean shrugged and scratched his. "It was no trouble, anything for you."

Dean's cheeks turned crimson at those words. He can't believe he just said, he is such a sap.

Castiel cheeks were red as well, but he tried to ignore it up by looking at the sky.

They ate their burgers in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence as Castiel feared. It was a peaceful silence. Not saying anything, just enjoying each other's presence.

It was starting to get colder as the hours passed despite Castiel's leather jacket, the wind still seeped through his clothes. He felt a shiver run down his spine and Dean must have noticed because he sprung off of the hood and walked back to the trunk.

He came back with his football jacket.

"Take your jacket off." Dean said, still holding his football one in his hands.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Castiel smirked. When he saw Dean blush, he also send a wink his way just to tease him.

"Shut up." Dean laughed and threw his jacket around Castiel as soon as he stripped off his leather jacket.

Castiel cuddled into the warmth of Dean's jacket and looked up at Dean smiling. How did they end up this close?

Dean smiled back at him and glanced down at his lips once. But that one time was enough for Castiel as he lunged forwards and captured Dean's lips in a soft kiss. Dean grabbed the soft material of his football jacket, pulling them even closer. Castiel moaned and threw his arms around Dean's neck. It was perfect.

Dean tried to catch his breath as he rested his forehead against Castiel's, looking deep into his eyes. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Dean whispers. He felt the nervousness whirling through him again, tying his tummy in knots.

"Does this answer your question?" Castiel smirked and softly places his hands onto Dean's cheeks, moving him forwards. Castiel closes his eyes and kisses him once again, making Dean smile.

The rest of the night was filled with slow kisses and lots of talking, about nothing and everything at the same time. Somewhere in the middle Dean realized something.

 _Some risks are worth taking._


	5. Day 5 Kissing

"Cas, buddy, we need your help. Can you come down here?" Dean prayed, his eyes closed. He had sent Sam to the daughter of the man who killed his wife and committed suicide after that for questioning. This has been the most recent killing. They both couldn't find out what kind of creature possessed him.

Earlier they went to the morgue and both searched the man and woman, but couldn't figure out what exactly happened. It may have been a demon, though Dean thought it could have been a siren.

He slowly opened one eye, hoping to see the blue eyed angel standing in the room. Lucky for him, Castiel wasn't busy with heaven stuff right now so he flew to the motel room the Winchesters were currently staying at.

"What's wrong Dean." Castiel asked, once Dean opened both of his eyes. Dean stood up from the bed and walked towards Castiel with a serious expression on his face. "There has been a few killings and we can't seem to figure out what did it." Dean explained. "So we need you to come with us to the morgue, maybe you see something we missed."

"Okay, I'll see you at the morgue." Castiel said, spreading his wings and taking off, not wanting to bother Dean. He landed outside the morgue and decided he'll wait there for the hunter.

Meanwhile, Dean went to the bathroom and changed his usual flannel and jeans for a suit. He opened the door and walked out, only to be hit with something hard. He fell to the ground and his vision went darker, until he blacked out.

The same siren, who made the man kill his wife and himself, had been following Sam and Dean for quite a while. Its plan was to catch one of the siblings alone and make him kill the person he desired the most. The siren heard Dean saying Sam was on questioning duty so he followed Dean into the motel room.

The siren was standing outside, listening at the door, when he heard Dean prayers and a second voice soon after. The voices were having a conversation until one voice said. "Okay, I'll see you at the morgue." It went silent after that.

This was his time to strike, so he lock picked the door and waited until Dean came out of the bathroom. He grabbed a gun laying on the bed, but decided not to kill Dean just knock him out. And that was exactly what happened.

After Dean was lying on the floor unconscious, the siren walked out and headed to the morgue. The siren had looked into the hunter's head and saw a certain blue eyed angel with raven black hair. He saw the moments they had together, the good and the bad. He also saw the most important of all, the love Dean has for him. That amount of love made the siren interested.

The siren arrived at the morgue and saw Castiel in front of it. He stood still, inhumanly still, almost like a statue with a thoughtful look on his face.

The siren shape shifted into Dean, also wearing a suit, and greeted Castiel.

"Hey Cas, let's go inside." Siren Dean smiled and put a hand on Castiel's lower back, guiding him inside. Looking into the angel's head was a bit harder, the only thing he saw were bright colors. Castiel's eyes betrayed him, as the siren saw the love and adoration clearly in his eyes.

How Dean never noticed it, was beyond him. But this would make things even more interesting than it already was.

Siren Dean watched Castiel as he examines the woman first. He doesn't find anything weird so he walks over to the man. Castiel touches the arm of the "The man has high levels of oxytocin his blood, this hormone is associated with being in love. I think you're dealing with a siren." Castiel said, turning to siren Dean. "Thanks Cas. I'll tell Sam." Siren Dean smiled, walking out of the door. He cocks his head around and smirked. "Are you coming or what?"

Castiel hesitates only for a second and catches up with Dean, walking outside again.

"You know I love you right." Siren Dean suddenly said once they were outside and heading to Baby.

Castiel stops in his tracks, his eyes widened, as he stares at the back of siren Dean's head.  
He doesn't know what to do, so he just stays silent until Dean has explained himself.

"Come on Cas, I thought you knew." Siren Dean turned around and smiled at him. "You told me you loved me like a brother." Castiel said, his eyes squinting in disbelief.

 _Dean can't love me, that's impossible._

"I didn't mean it." Siren Dean said as he inched closer and closer, stopping just a few inches away. "I was just afraid you didn't feel the same. But you do right."

"Erm- yes. Ahem. Yes, I do." Castiel stammered, looking up at siren Dean. His eyes flickering from his lips to siren Dean's beautiful grass green eyes and back to his plump, soft lips.

Siren Dean smirked and crushed Castiel's lips with his own. Castiel wasn't expecting that. He thought that if Dean would ever kiss him, it would be sweet and loving instead of harsh.

Castiel pulled away after a few moments of lip bruising and said a quick goodbye, before flying off. He needed time to think.

Dean, the real Dean, woke up lying on the ground of the dirty motel room. He searched for his phone and looked at the time. About a half hour had past. At first he was confused what happened, but then he remembered an ugly looking creature knocking him out with the handle of his gun. Dean realized the creature could only be a siren. The first thing he did was calling Sam, warning him a siren was on the loose.

Now he could pray to Cas.

"Cas, get your feathery ass down here. There is a siren walking around right now." Dean prayed, hoping Castiel would hear him.

Castiel did respond immediately and flew into the room. "Hello Dean." He said awkwardly, looking anywhere, avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Hey Cas, what happened." Dean asked, worry taking over. Castiel was not acting like he normally does. Dean wonders what happened in the half hour he was unconscious.

Castiel glared at him with fiery eyes, making Dean step backwards. "I thought you loved me. Gabriel explained that when you love somebody you asks them out. Why haven't you asked me out?" Castiel almost shouted, leaving Dean at a loss for words. What was he talking about?

"Cas, buddy, I don't understand." Dean said, raising his hands a small bit, trying to calm Castiel down.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Buddy." Castiel said angrily, stepping forwards towards Dean with clenched fists.

Dean backed against the wall, confused about this whole conversation.

"Cas, listen, I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I have never said that I love you." Dean explained, waiting for a blow that never came.

Instead Castiel stopped, confusion written all over his face. His eyes defeated, almost sad.

"But you said it, at the morgue." Castiel said with hope in his eyes. That hope instantly disappeared when he realized. "It wasn't really you."

Castiel was now on the brink of tears. "It was the siren."

His tears were now falling, leaving wet trails on his cheeks. He sobs and raised his wings, ready to fly and never come back, when a voice stopped him.

"Don't go." Dean desperately said, walking over to Castiel. He gripped his arm, making sure he couldn't leave.

"The siren had one thing right." Dean softly said, a small smiling tugging at his lips.

"What." Castiel whispered, not sure what to say.

"I do love you." Dean said, his hands caressing Castiel's cheeks. Dean leaned in and softly captured Castiel's lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but in Castiel's eyes. It was perfect, the kind of kiss he needed from Dean.

"So do you want to be my boyfriend, angel?" Dean asked, his forehead resting on Castiel's.

"Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend." Castiel said, kissing Dean again. They both smiled into the kiss, when Dean slowly pulled away.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to gank the son of a bitch who dared to kiss MY boyfriend." Dean said, grabbing the colt and walking out of the door leaving a smiling Castiel behind.


	6. Day 6 Wearing Each Others Clothes

**A/N I hope this turned out okay. I've had little to no sleep and I feel terrible. Enjoy!**

"Are you kidding me?" Castiel whispered under his breath. Can this thing go any slower? Every week there was one day when Castiel did his laundry at the local Laundromat.

Usually he chose the day with only morning classes so after school, he could just pick up his laundry and bring it to the Laundromat. Last week he didn't have any time and this week was no different. He had piles of homework waiting for him in his dorm room as the exams were coming up.

Today he had no choice but doing his laundry, he was running out of clean clothes. He noticed more people had the same issue, because there were a lot of people the Laundromat, every washing machine was occupied. People were even waiting in line, it usually wasn't busy at all.

20 minutes left, the red letters on the washing machine told Castiel. What did he expect? He just put it in. The woman next to him, grabbed her clothes out of the machine, put in a basket and walked away. The scent of fresh laundry hit him as she walked past him.

A man quickly took her place and opened the flap on top of the machine. Castiel studied him, he had nothing better to do anyways. The man was a bit taller than him with big defined muscle you could clearly see through the black T-shirt he was wearing. Castiel's eyes roamed his heavenly body and ended up looking at his face.

The first thing he noticed were his eyes. They were the greenest green he has ever seen, they were beautiful. The man had freckles littering his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He had a strong, defined jaw. His jaw was really sharp, like he could cut something with it.

Conclusion: the guy looked perfect. Castiel has never seen someone as beautiful as him.

The man looked up and winked at Castiel, making his head go crimson. Castiel looked around awkwardly when he noticed the now empty large couch in the middle of the room. He quickly walked over and sat down, fidgeting with his fingers. He stared at his shoes as he reminded himself of the homework he still had to do at some point. He would do it right away when he was home, no distractions this time.

He felt the couch dip and looked up, seeing the man from before sitting right next to him.

"Dean." The stranger smiled and Castiel nodded.

"Castiel." Dean smile grew larger at that.

Castiel felt like that introduction changed everything. They talked and talked about everything and nothing at all. From favorite color to dreams and goals in life. They talked about college and their families and it was like the world around them disappeared, as cliché as it may sound. Castiel learned that Dean was also going to his college, he was majoring in Law and he slept in a different dorm. That's why Castiel didn't know him. He also learned Dean had a little brother who was a few years younger and still in high school. He liked getting to know the beautiful stranger more. It was like unraveling an intoxicating mystery. He just wanted to know more until he knew everything. In a non-creepy way.

Dean learned Castiel came from a big family. They were kind, but strict and Castiel, being the rebellious teen, was always in a lot of trouble. Mostly for skipping church as his parents were religious, but he wasn't. Castiel had two older brothers and a little sister. His sister, Anna, was a bit younger than Sammy, only 13 years old.

Dean would like to meet his family one day, but he knows he would never have the chance.

The minutes passed and soon their time was up. Far too soon for Castiel's liking. But he knew he was in a hurry so he had no choice, but to get up and go home.

Castiel looked at his watch and his eyes widened. They had been talking for over an hour.

 _Shit._

Castiel quickly stood up and rushed over to the washing machines against the wall. He slammed on the flap making it open itself and grabbed his clothes, throwing them in his bag.

He opened the door, yelling a quick "Bye" to Dean and ran outside.

He barely noticed the rain drops hitting his face as he sped down the street, trying to dodge the people passing him by.

Castiel entered his dorm room and felt the raindrops falling from his face to his neck, zigzagging their way through his shirt.

He decided to throw some different clothes on before studying or he might catch a cold.

He rummages through the bag, spotting unfamiliar clothes. Where were his clothes? These were definitely bigger than his own. He took a few pieces of clothing out of his bag and inspected them. There sure was a lot of plaid in there.

He saw a blue jeans and took it out, feeling their pockets. His fingers touched a papery mass. Castiel carefully folded his hand around the paper and wriggled it out of the pocket. He gently unfolded the paper and saw it was a receipt.

He could just decipher the words, his face paling when he saw the name of the credit card.

 _Dean Winchester._

Dean stared at the door for a minute after Castiel hurried away. He wished Castiel at least gave him his number. Truth be told, Dean was already crushing on him. Which is ridiculous, they just met. Dean couldn't help it, it just clicked. Dean wasn't even sure if he was into guys, for all he know Castiel could be straight as a ruler.

Dean was Bisexual himself and it had taken him a long time to accept it, know that he finally did he was happier than ever.

Dean sighed and walked over to the washing machine he had used to gather his clothes and go back to the dorms.

He opened the lid by pressing on it, Dean furrowed his eyebrows. Wait, this one was mine right?  
Dean saw the small crack on the lit, signaling this one was definitely his. Where are my clothes? Dean started to panic, not knowing what to do.

What if…

Dean walked a few steps to the left and opened the washing machine Castiel had used. He saw the freshly washed clothes of Castiel laying in the machine and it hit him.

Castiel accidently stole my clothes.

Dean picked up the clothes and placed it the big, white laundry basket he had brought along.

He would just stop his dorm room and head towards Castiel's. Dean pushed the door and walked outside, not remotely prepared for the big gust. He almost fell over, but he could catch himself just in time.

He scowled and walked to his dorm room, perfect timing for his car to break. His baby was now at the garage, forcing Dean to walk in this storm.

Dean arrived at his room and opened the door, walking inside. He grabbed a towel, trying to dry his hair. His plan was to fetch his clothes at Castiel's right away. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

He walked outside of the room and knocked on the door opposite of him. "Charlie?" Dean shouted, knocking harder on the door. He felt the wood shake under his fists.

The door opened, in the door opening stood a small redhead with an amused smirk on her face. "You look like a wet cat." She said.

"Can I borrow your car?" Dean asked, he pouted trying to make the best puppy face. "Why?"

"Because an incredible hot guy accidently stole all of my clothes at the Laundromat." Dean replied, hoping Charlie would understand and just lend him the damn car.

"Hot? Yeah, you can borrow my car." Charlie said with a wink. "But not like that."

She pointed at the wet clothes that clung to Dean's body.

"Fine, I'll put something else on. Can I borrow your car now?" Dean said impatiently, his foot tapping the ground in a made up beat.

"Sure." Charlie handed him the keys after searching for a while and closed the door again.

Dean walked into his room again and inspected Castiel's clothes in his basket. He found an ACDC shirt that's probably loose on Castiel, but just right on him. He also found some sweat pants and settled for this outfit.

Once he was outside, he ran to Charlie's car and started the engine.

Castiel was really freaking cold right now. His clothes were still wet and he had no spare clothes in his room. He didn't own that much clothes anyways.

He eyed the bag, before making a rash decision. He zipped the bag open and took out the clothes that were inside.

Castiel grabbed a plain gray shirt, that was very loose on his slim form. He also grabbed a dark denim jeans, that hung low on his hips. He looked at himself in the mirror, deciding he actually didn't look that bad.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a faint knock on his door. As soon as he opened the door, he wanted to close it again, ignoring the person in front of his.  
He felt his cheeks heating up and he knew he was blushing. How was he going to explain this?

He stared at Dean, eying the shirt that clung to his upper half. That shirt felt familiar. Then it hit Castiel, his eyes widening a bit. That was his shirt!

Dean admired Castiel's body _. Damn,_ _he looks hot in my clothes._

He noticed Castiel was watching him, so he awkwardly scratched his neck and asked if he could come in.

Castiel opened the door a bit wider and let Dean pass him, then closed the door and walks in himself.

"I got your clothes." Dean said with a small smile, nodding at the laundry basket that now sat on top of the table in front of them.

"Thank you, and I'm so sorry for stealing your clothes." Castiel said with an apologetic smile.

"It was an accident, don't worry about it." Dean said softly, then suddenly winked. "But I know how you can make it up to me."

"Oh really? How?" Castiel smirked, letting his eyes wander over Dean's body again.

"Take me out on a date and you're forgiven."


	7. Day 7 Cosplay

"I'm going to kill him." Dean stated, slamming the laptop shut.

"Wait! Hold on. Relax, okay. What's going on?" Sam said, trying to calm Dean down who looked ready to punch something.

"There is another convention about those damn books, who reads them anyway?" Dean shouted, exasperated, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, Chuck is at it again? I thought I made it very clear last time." Sam said, his thoughts drifting back to the convention they went to a few years back. At the time Sam had threatened Chuck with guns so he thought it would stop.

"Well, you didn't. We've got to go." Dean angrily replied, already standing up. He has had enough of the books, telling his whole life story to the world. He didn't want everything out in the open for everyone to read, he was too private for this. Hell, he didn't even tell his brother certain things.

Sam nodded and stood up as well, they walked together to the large garage they had next to the main room. The bunker's garage was filled with many old cars and even a few motorcycles, but the boy paid them no attention. They had eyes only for the black Chevy Impala who was parked near the door that let outside. Nothing could beat baby.

They stepped inside and drove away, ready to put an end to this. After a few hours they finally reached their destination. They decided to rent a motel room for the night, the convention would still be there tomorrow anyways.

Dean climbed out of Baby, feeling a slight shiver running over his back from the blowing wind. He didn't wait for Sam and headed towards the motel they would be staying in for the night.

He rented a room, noticing how the receptionist was flirting with him. Sure, she was beautiful, but his mind was already occupied by another person. Truth is, he loves Castiel, the blue eyed angel who dresses as a tax manager.

For a long time Dean has denied his feelings, knowing Castiel will never feel the same way. Until one day he just gave up. Ever since then he was loathed in self-pity, trying to avoid the guy. Dean hasn't seen him in a few days, so he felt the emptiness in heart swallow him whole.

He wished things were different, that he was different, but he has got to live with it.

"Still no word from Cas?" Sam asked, finally catching up with Dean. It was as if Sam had read his mind, Dean figured it would probably his grumpy expression every time he thought about Cas.

"No." Dean grumbled, slamming the key into the door and turning it violently. He threw the door open and let himself fall on top of one of the beds.

Sam noticed that Dean and Castiel weren't really talking anymore, it made him worried. He has never seen Dean as happy as he is when Castiel is around. Whenever the angel is around his eyes shine and he looks more relaxed than ever. Like he can be himself around a person without worrying about himself. Castiel truly brought out the best in him. But Dean also brought the best out of Castiel.  
Castiel never smiles, but for some reason he does when he is with Dean. His normal deep rumbling voice is suddenly a lot less stern and he is just a less uptight. For an angel that is really weird.

Sam stayed silent, knowing Dean wouldn't want to talk to him about it. This time he was letting it go, but it was getting out of hand.

"Want a beer?" Sam asked instead, looking at the still sprawled out Dean. "Yeah, thanks man."

"Yeah, no problem." Sam replied, grabbing two beers out of the fridge. He threw one at Dean, who sat up in the meantime.

They drunk their beers in silence and went to bed, knowing the next day would be a long one.

Dean couldn't sleep, which wasn't surprising because he hasn't slept well in a while. His mind kept wandering off to Castiel, he tried to ignore, think about something else, but it didn't help.

It was like Castiel had taken over his mind, like he put a spell on him so he can only think about him all the time.

Not that it wasn't nice, getting lost in fantasies of them being together, kissing for hours or laying down and holding each other close.

What? He likes cuddling, there's nothing wrong with that!

No, it wasn't all that, it was when he broke out of his fantasies and realized it was never going to happen in real life. That was the most painful part, when he could almost feel his heart physically breaking from the pain.

At five o'clock Dean finally fell asleep, nightmares taking over.

"Dude, you've got to wake up." Sam shouted, before throwing a pillow at his sleeping form. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up. Jeez." Dean groaned, slipping out of his bed. He took some clothes out of his bag and went to the bathroom, ready to take a shower that might wake him up.

In the meantime, Sam sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. "Cas, can you hear me? Look man, I know you and Dean aren't exactly on good terms right now, but you two have got to fix this. It's eating you both alive, it isn't healthy. Can you please come down and go to the convention with us? Maybe you can talk things out with Dean." Sam prayed.

He hesitantly opened his eyes, hoping he would see the angel standing in the room. To his great relief, Castiel was actually there.

"Good to see you man!" Sam exclaimed excitedly, getting up to pat Castiel on the shoulder.

"Good to see you too, Sam. But I don't think Dean would be happy to see me." Castiel replied, suddenly very interested in inspecting his shoes.

"I don't know Cas." Sam sighed. "You just have to talk it out."

"I know Sam." Castiel mumbled, quickly glancing up when he heard the door of the bathroom being opened.

"Hello Dean." Castiel began, he tried to smile but failing horribly.

"Cas." Dean replied with a nod, not even looking his way as he grabbed his bag and turned around to face his brother. "Are we going?"

"Yes Dean _we_ are." Sam said, glancing over at Castiel, like he was hinting at Dean.

Dean either didn't notice or pretended not to notice, when he walked out of the door and getting into the driver's seat.

The journey to the convention was quiet and awkward, the only sound was the engine of the '67 Impala roaring. Dean didn't even bother to put some music on and he refused when Sam asked him to.

The moment they arrived at the convention, Dean was already out of the door and heading inside. Sam and Castiel shared a look and reluctantly follow him into the large building where the convention was held.

Dean searched around for Chuck, still angry Sam called Castiel down. He didn't want to face this, not now. He wasn't ready yet. Sure, he admitted to himself that he loves the guy and he accepted it, but he wasn't ready to have the talk yet.

Sam and Castiel soon caught up with him and helped him search for the man who made this lovely convention possible.

"I can't find him." Sam stated, brushing past people to reach Dean again. Castiel was still out there somewhere, neither of them knew where.

"Yeah, me neither. Where's Cas?" Dean asked. Sam raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Oh, so you _do_ care."

"Shut up."

"Okay, fine, let's just find Cas, maybe he knows more." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Dean said, pushing through the crowds.

Eventually they found Castiel surrounded by people who all looked like either Sam, Dean, Cas or someone else they knew. It was amazing and scary at the same time.

"That is such a good costume!"

"Where did you get that?"

"You are a terrific cosplayer."

"Want to be the Cas to my Dean?"

With that last sentence Dean felt a sharp sting from jealousy and pushed everybody out of the way. Castiel looked very awkward and nervous, his eyes searching for a way out.

He saw a guy, maybe 26 years old, with a Dean costume completed with the samulet, a leather jacket, a plaid shirt and boots. His hair was a tousled blondish, longer than Dean's own hair and green contacts. At least he didn't have freckles.

"He's taken." Dean growled, once he moved in front of Castiel so he was nose to nose with the guy who dared to hit on _his_ angel.

He felt a strange but a strong wave of possessiveness roll over him, making him even more furious.

"Wow, sorry dude. I'll go now." Fake Dean replied, fear clear in his eyes. He ran away quickly absorbed by another crowd of people.

"What was that Dean?" Castiel asked, his arms crossed with a skeptical expression on his face.

"I- erm." Dean began, darting his eyes from Castiel's blue ones to the wall and back.

"You don't talk to me for days, ignoring me when I try to call and now you do this?" Castiel calmly said, making Dean even more nervous. Still, the anger boiling under his skin made him do bold things.

"I love you."

"I tried to reach out but you-. Wait, what?!"

"I said, I love you." Dean grinned at Castiel's familiar confused eyes and leaned forwards.

Castiel glanced at his lips, licking his own without even noticing it. Dean leaned even closer, this time Castiel leaned in too. Castiel gave Dean a small peck on the lips, before darting backwards, afraid he misunderstood the situation.

Dean beamed up at him and crashed their lips together, making Castiel forget every worry he ever had.

They didn't even hear the cheers from the crowd who had formed around them during their little discussion.

It was like they were in their own safe little bubble, hidden from the rest of the world. Nothing mattered anymore, they had each other.

For the first time in _days_ Dean felt happy again, the true kind of happy, not the one he had been faking.

They eventually broke apart, breathing heavily. Dean rested his forehead against Castiel's to keep touching him in some kind of way.

Castiel looked up at him with soft and gentle eyes, locking Dean in his gaze, making him unable to look away even if he tried.

"I love you too Dean."


	8. Day 8 Shopping

**A/N Contains spoilers of Season 8/9! Don't read if you haven't watch it and don't want spoilers.**

"I don't understand Dean, what's wrong with my attire?"

"Dude, you're human now, which means you can't always wear the same clothes and besides, you look like a tax accountant."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, it is."

They have had this discussion ever since Castiel lost his grace yesterday, but Dean couldn't convince Castiel to change his outfit. Castiel was rather fond of the trench coat that is slightly too big for him and he certainly didn't mind the rest of his outfit.

On the other hand, Dean kept telling him to go and buy some clothes with him and Castiel wouldn't mind the quality time he'd spend with him. Castiel was still confused, not just about his feeling for Dean, but for feelings in general. This whole human thing was still new for him. Dean tried to pull him through this new chapter in his life, but it was still difficult. Castiel suddenly had these strange feelings and needs. Like the need for food or the toilet, and more complex needs, like Dean's attention or touch.

He knew he couldn't think about Dean like this, but he can't help it. He asked Sam about it, thinking it was just another weird human thing, Sam rolled his eyes and explained that his feelings have a specific name.

Sam called it _love_.

Castiel has heard about this phenomenon, he saw it all the time when he watched the human race from afar.

He saw the love sick grins, the passion filled kisses and the loving stares, but besides that, he also saw the bad side. The jealousy, the hurt, it made him scared. Afraid to ever fall in love. He never planned for feeling like this, especially not for a human. On the other hand, Dean is not a normal human. Except for the fact that he is the righteous man, Dean is a beautiful man, inside and out. Quite literally actually. He has the purest soul Castiel has ever seen.  
Besides that, he has the most beautiful apple green eyes and cute little freckles Castiel always tries to count. He never succeeds because Dean would look away too soon. Castiel could never get bored of looking at Dean, Castiel could stare at him for an eternity and it would still not be enough.

Yes, he's got it bad.

"Okay." Castiel decided. "I'll go with you."

"Really?" Dean exclaimed in disbelief, not sure if Castiel was joking or not.

"Yes Dean." Castiel answered, smiling reassuringly, well at least he tried to. It was a bit awkward, but Dean got the message.

"Okay, we'll be leaving in ten. Get ready." Dean smiled, pleased with himself.

Castiel nodded and went upstairs to his room, brushed his teeth and had one last look in the mirror. He came out of his room after he was done, only to see Dean already waiting for him.

"I've already parked baby outside." Dean stated, once Castiel was standing next to him.

They walked outside together and stepped inside. Dean instantly took off and drove them to the nearest mall. Castiel looked up at the huge building in front of him. He has never been to a mall and to be honest, he didn't like large crowds all that much. Castiel was lucky he had Dean next to him to give him some kind familiarity.

"Let's go inside." Dean suggested, ready to drag Castiel inside if he refuses. Castiel still hesitated, but followed him anyways.

"So, what's your size?" Dean asked, looking him up and down. Currently they were at a big store, with not a lot of people like Castiel expected. There were a few people roaming around, but they were pretty much alone.

"You don't know do you?" Dean sighed. "Just try some things on and we'll see."

Dean rushed around the store throwing different pieces of clothing at him, while Castiel followed Dean, trying his best to keep up.

"Put these on, I hope they fit." Dean said, nodding at him.

Castiel tried to take off his trench coat, but Dean instantly stopped him.

"Not here!" Dean whisper shouted, sighing when he saw the infamous confused puppy eyes of Castiel.

Dean put a hand on his shoulder and gently, but surely, guided him to the "Dressing Room" Castiel had read on the sign above the space in the back of the store.

Dean sat down in a chair in front of a small room with an open door and pointed at it. Castiel went inside, not knowing what to do exactly.

He took off his trench coat first and neatly hang it on the coat hanger beside him. He tried to undo his tie, but he was having difficulties.

"Dean, can you help me please?" Castiel asked, peaking just around the door he opened a small bit.

"Sure buddy, what's wrong?" Dean asked, standing up and walking in the small room.

"Ehm-I can't undo my tie. I think it's stuck." Castiel mumbled, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"I can see that." Dean chuckled and brought his hands up to help with the big knot that was supposed to be a tie.

After some struggle Dean finally managed to get rid of the knot and loosen up the tie. Castiel pulled it over his head and hang it up as well.

Castiel also took off his jacket and began working on the buttons of his dress shirt. Dean froze, he couldn't move, it's like he was nailed to the ground, his eyes only fixed on Castiel's fingers.

Castiel didn't come far, the buttons annoyed him to no end and he was getting frustrated. Dean unfroze and saw Castiel's struggle with the small white buttons.

"Here, let me help." Dean said, giving Castiel a small smile and putting him at ease instantly.

Dean quickly undid the buttons and took a step back, feeling the air shift a little. Sure, they've had sexual tension in the past, but this was the first time Dean clearly felt its presence.

Castiel let the shirt glide from his shoulders and looked up at Dean.

Dean was flustered, with reddened cheeks and admiration and lust in his eyes. Dean let his eyes wander over the lean and toned body of the former angel and tried his best not to ump him right now.

"I-I'll wait for you ehm outside, okay?" Dean hurriedly said and rushed out of the small room, leaving a confused Castiel behind him.

Castiel didn't need help with the rest of clothes and tried one of Dean's outfits on. It took a while before he'd figure out how to put the clothes on, but he managed. Not as smoothly as Dean, but he succeeded anyway.

He was now wearing a dark skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt and a leather jacket Castiel really liked. It wasn't his trench coat, but he could get used to this.

"And?" Castiel asked, stepping outside the cubicle. He looked rather shy, not knowing what to do with his hands.

Dean on the other hand was in some sort of trance as he glanced up at him. Dean couldn't tear his gaze away, watching the most beautiful and sexy man he has ever seen.

His mesmerizing blue eyes, his usual sex hair and, oh god, that leather jacket.

Dean couldn't contain himself anymore, he lunged forwards and pushed Castiel into the wall behind him. He closed the door and stepped really close to Castiel, only inches apart.

"Tell me not to kiss you." Dean heavily breathed, barely keeping himself from smashing his lips into the gorgeous man in front of him.

"Don't kiss me." Castiel replied, unsure of what Dean wanted from him. The only thing he was sure of, were the butterflies in his stomach and the urge to connect their lips.

"Mean it." Dean whispered and closed his eyes. He didn't know what he wanted, part of him wanted to kiss him and let go of all the worries buried deep inside him. The other part was afraid, mostly of the friendship they might break.

"I can't." Castiel whispered back and that was all it took. Dean smashed his lips into Castiel, putting all of his emotions, passion and love into this kiss, hoping Castiel would understand.

Luckily, he did.

Castiel wound his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him even closer. Dean softly bit Castiel's bottom lip, making Castiel moan softly.

Castiel let Dean's tongue explore his mouth and take over the kiss.

After a while of making out, they had to pull away, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

They rested their foreheads against each other, trying to stay as close as possible.

"I think I love you Dean." Castiel admitted, not meeting Dean's gaze. He was terrified of what Dean might say. But Castiel was completely sure about his feelings for Dean, it was now or never.

"I love you too Cas." Dean smiled and hugged Castiel close to his chest. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at the fallen angel in his arms.

 _I'm never letting you go._


	9. Day 9: Doing Something With Friends

**A/N Not my best work, but I tried okay :(**

"A sleepover? Are you kidding me Charlie?" Dean sighed, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

"No Dean I'm not, you guys need to loosen up, be happy for a change." Charlie smiled with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"And you think we are going to be happy because of a thing that 14 year old girls do?" Dean said skeptically, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, let me organize it, you only have to show up and pretend you like it." Charlie said, already walking out of the door, probably buying supplies.

"Peace out, bitches." Charlie said her usual line combined with her usual Star Trek hand sign.

 _She's such a dork._

"Hello Dean, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. Can I ask you a question?" Castiel asked appearing behind Dean.

Dean didn't even jump anymore, he was getting used to Castiel flying in out of nowhere.

"Sure Cas, what's up?"

"How does one have a sleepover?" Castiel asked, with his confused puppy face he was known for. Some may find it annoying, but it made Dean smile a fond smile. He kind of adored the guy, so what?!

"Sleepovers are usually with a group of friends and you watch movies, eat a lot, play games, the list goes on and on." Dean explained, trying to make it clear for Castiel.

Castiel eyes lit up and he had a somewhat boyish grin on his face.

"That sounds pleasant." Castiel exclaimed, he furrowed his brows at the unhappy look on Dean's face.

"You don't like sleepovers?" Castiel asked, not quite getting why someone wouldn't like sleepovers. They sound good in his ears. Maybe it's because he never had one. Luckily he could trust on Dean to explain the things he didn't understand.

"Never actually been to one, they are mainly for girls. I don't know, I'm sure this will be okay." Dean reassured, not wanting to see Castiel disappointed because of his negative attitude. These kind of things were just not his thing. But he would try to be more optimistic and cheerful for Cas's sake.

"I'm back bitches!" Charlie shouted through the bunker, throwing the plastic bags she had in her hand on a random table in the library. She pulled out the pizza boxes first and handed them to a perplexed Dean.

"What is all of this?" Dean asked, quickly placing the still hot boxes on the kitchen table.

"Just the essentials." Charlie smirked, taking out the movies next. From the looks of it, they were all horror movies.

"Really? Horror movies?" Dean chuckled in disbelief while Charlie just gave him a stern look.

"Yes Dean, horror movies. Now, stop pouting a grab some plates."

Dean did as he was ordered and went to the kitchen to grab the plates. He brought the plates and pizza boxes over to the lounge with the massive TV in it.

In the meanwhile Kevin and Sam layered the ground with pillows and blankets, making the lounge extra comfy.

"I can't believe you're actually in on this." Dean said, a sign of defeat already in his voice.

"Why not Dean?" Sam asked grumpily, giving Dean his best bitch face. "Maybe we can reduce some stress and have fun."

"You sound like Charlie." Dean groaned, placing the pizza and the plates on the small table in front of the TV.

Once Castiel came down and Charlie joined the party began. Of course, Charlie ordered them to go upstairs and change into their pajama's first. It was necessary for the sake of the sleepover. Otherwise, it would just be hanging out casually.

"Charlie, I do not own any sleeping attire." Castiel frowned. He was an angel; he didn't need any sleep.

Before Charlie could answer Dean swept in and took his arm, taking him upstairs. "You can borrow some clothes from me." Dean smiled softly, giving Castiel a warm feeling in his stomach.

Castiel couldn't help but smile back and followed him inside Dean's room. Dean rummaged through his closet, trying to find clothes that would actually fit the smaller angel.

He eventually decided on sweat pants, a little bit too small for him, and a shirt that was tight on him but probably normal on Castiel.

"Here, you can change in the bathroom." Dean said, gently placing the clothes in Castiel's hands. Their hands touched only for a second, however Dean could already feel the electric shock running up his arm. He ignored it though, and turned back to his closet to pick clothes for himself.

Castiel went inside the bathroom and changed quickly into Dean's clothes. It smelled just like Dean; gunpowder, leather and whiskey. It may not sound nice, but Castiel loved it. The scent made him feel warm and safe.

Castiel swung the door of the bathroom open and came face to face with a shirtless Dean. If Castiel could blush he would be tomato red right now. He tried really hard to look away, but somehow his gaze was transfixed on Dean's upper body.

 _Hunting really had its perks._

"I-I apologize." Castiel stammered and rushed out of the bedroom, heading downstairs immediately.

He didn't notice Dean was inspecting him as well. How _his_ sweat pants hung low on the angel's hips and how oversized the shirt actually was on him. He was both adorable and sexy at the same time and it confused Dean to no end.

Castiel made it downstairs and walked into the lounge, sitting down on various pillows.

Because Castiel lived with the Winchester, he somehow became more human. He was walking around the house instead of flying, he ate (not because he needed it, but because he liked the taste), and he showered. He still talked to formal and had no social skills, however, that didn't matter, that's just him and how he is as a person.

Dean came down, not much later, sitting down right next to Castiel. He was sitting so close, their arms brushed every time one of them moved just the slightest bit. It wasn't like Castiel minded sitting close next to Dean, it was just that he had trouble concentrating on conversations, or the pizza he was about to eat.

"Are you guys up for a movie?" Charlie asked, grabbing the movies she picked out from the video rental store.

"Depends, what kind of movie." Kevin asked suspicious, not trusting Charlie at all.

"Horror of course. There's no sleepover without horror movies." Charlie pointed out, making the four men groan in unison.

"Let's start with the Conjuring." Charlie exclaimed, putting the DVD in the player, ignoring the angry looks from her friends.

The beginning of the movie wasn't so bad or scary, but after a while things got tenser. Every minute Castiel cuddled up to Dean more and more, seeking for safety in the hunter's arms.

He didn't want to go too far, Dean can't know what he felt about him. They were now sitting flush against each other, both enjoying the warmth.

Castiel wasn't expecting the jump scare, it just came out of nowhere. His first instinct was to bury his head in Dean's chest, however, after a second of doing so and getting Dean very flustered, his eyes turned blue and his hand lit up, ready to kill whatever jumped at him.

"Do not smite the TV Cas, it's just a movie." Dean reassured quickly, putting a hand on the angel's arm.

The light in Castiel's eyes and hand dimmed and he sat back down, still frowning at the TV.

"It's okay buddy, nothing will hurt you or us." Dean said gently, swinging an arm over Castiel's shoulder and squeezing his upper arm. Castiel fell back down on Dean's chest on accident when he was trying to relax. He was about to move away in shame, but Dean tightened his grip on Castiel's arm. It felt so casual, holding Castiel like that, like they were meant to do that all along.

Sam, Charlie and Kevin all smiled at each other, thinking the exact same thing. They have to do something tonight to get them together.

After the movie ended and Sam shut off the TV, Charlie ordered them to sit in a circle.

"It's time for the party games." Charlie squealed clapping her hand excitedly. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

Once the circle was made, it was Charlie's turn first. "Kevin, truth or dare?" Charlie asked with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

Kevin tried to be brave and made a big mistake. "Um, dare?" He asked unsure.

"I dare you to drink half a glass of ketchup." Charlie said, making Dean and Sam laugh.

"No Charlie please..." Kevin begged, giving her his best puppy eyes, but she wouldn't budge.

"A dare is a dare."

Kevin got up and grabbed a glass and ketchup. He squirted ketchup in the glass until it was half full, glaring at it with a scowl of disgust on his face.

Kevin drank it all without stopping while the others cheered him on.

"I hate you." Kevin sneered, sending angry glances Charlie's way. She just giggled knowing he didn't really mean it, besides the dare was pretty mean.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Kevin asked, focusing his attention to Sam.

"Truth."

"Really Sammy?" Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes in the meantime.

"Yes, Dean really." Sam said, using as much sass in his tone as he possibly could.

"Do you like someone?" Kevin asked, he had no clue what to ask so he just went for that.

"Are we in middle school?!" Dean groaned, while Castiel patted his knee making him smile fondly at the angel next to him.

"Yes." Sam said, blushing a scarlet red not daring to look anyone in the eye.

"You never told me." Dean said, shocked and a little bit hurt, how could his own brother not trust him with this. On the other hand, he never told him about his crush on Cas.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine."

"Dean, truth or dare." Sam smirked, his mood now completely changed.

"Dare, because I'm not a wuss." Dean said mockingly, regretting it instantly.

"I dare you to kiss Cas." Sam smiled, waiting for his brother's reaction.

"What?!" Dean shouted, already turning a bright red.

Castiel stayed silent. If Dean reacted like this, he must not like him. He felt disappointed and stupid for thinking the hunter actually felt something for him.

"I'm not gay!"

"No, you're Bi. Now stop whining and kiss the angel." Charlie said, giving Dean a hard push. Dean lost his balance and fell on top of a very confused Cas, almost pinning him against the floor.

Dean blushed furiously, their lips only inches apart. Dean felt the strong need to just lunge forward and capture Castiel lips with his own.

Castiel felt the warm breath of Dean fanning over his face. If he would only lean forward a small bit, but he decided not to. He was waiting for Dean to make a move. He was too scared to get rejected by Dean, to lose the friendship they had built for years.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He closed the gap between their lips and it was the best decision he ever made. Castiel's lips were warm and soft and addicting. It was a slow kiss, just enjoying the slow movements and each other's taste. Dean had to pull back for air soon so he disconnected their lips.

He gave Castiel a small peck on his lips and smiled down at him.

 _This was the beginning of something great._


End file.
